Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Heiress!verse. In which the gang gathers at the Kuchiki family's mountain cabin for Christmas, and Orihime surprises her husband, as well as everyone else, with a gift money can't buy. Part of the Holiday Crack and Mistletoe 2018 updating event.


**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

 **By: Xhibit B**

* * *

.i do not own bleach.

* * *

"Christmas is less than two weeks away," Rangiku sighed, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand. "What are we going to do to celebrate this year? Don't all speak at once ladies."

"Well… I was thinking, since this will be the last Christmas where it's just us adults because Minako's gonna be popping out that baby in a few more months," Rukia commented, the stem of her martini glass gripped between her index finger and thumb. "We can use their mountain mansion, and all go up to celebrate the holiday together with a little Christmas getaway. The guys can go out into the woods and get a tree and then us girls can decorate it before we stick all the presents under it when it's done."

"That's a great idea," Nel pipped happily, hazel eyes alight with glee at the suggestion. It had been so long since they got to get away and have a nice little vacation. "Remember when we went up there a few years ago, right after Byakuya came back from business school? We had so much fun that time."

"That was really fun, and I'd definitely be up to do it again," Orihime hummed thoughtfully, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear with two fingers. "Yeah, let's do it! I can talk to Minako and see if they would be willing to let us use the cabin. And if they'd like to come as well. It's not a party without Minako!"

"You mean their mansion, not cabin," Rangiku laughed, causing the others to laugh as well.

Nel wiped the tears that streamed down her cheek from laughing away, nodding her head. "I say go for it, Orihime. I mean, it's the last time we're going to get to do something like this for a very long time. Especially since Minako has officially kicked off the baby making project." The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile as aquamarine hair was brushed out of her face. "I can go with you to talk to her, Orihime. I wanted to catch up with Minako and see how she and the baby were doing anyways. I still can't believe she's the first one out of all of us that's going to be a Mom!"

"I can," Rukia laughed. "Byakuya always gave off a closet freak vibe for me."

"And Minako isn't that far behind him," Rangiku pointed out. "Her performance at the 75th anniversary party for Takahashi Suites said it all."

"Driver roll up the partition please," Nel half sang, half laughed. "I don't need you seeing MiMi on her knees. Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up, and we ain't even gonna make it to this club."

"Everyone's reaction was priceless," Rukia said between laughs, her hands wiping the tears from her eyes. "Especially her Dad. I'm pretty sure he had a miniature stroke."

"It's not like he could say anything though," Orihime pointed out. "She was already grown and married."

"That's also true," Rangiku said nodding. "Well, I think we should start getting ready for this trip, ladies. Don't you? Let us know what Minako says guys and I'll talk to Gin, see what he wants to do."

"Same, I'll talk to Renji and see how he feels about this trip," Rukia chimed in as she pulled her wallet from her purse. It was her turn to front the bill for this outing. "Text me and let me know what she says guys, okay?"

"Sure," Nel said as she and Orihime left the restaurant. Since Nel had caught a ride with Orihime and she had suggested going to see Minako, it all worked out for the aqua colour haired woman. She'd wanted to catch up with her old friend anyway. "I can't wait to see Minako. I bet she's really showing by now since she's almost six months along. I always said that she would make a cute pregnant woman."

"I said the same thing," Orihime giggled as they both stepped into the car. Seatbelts were clipped on before she started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you mind seeing if she's at home right now, Nel?"

"Sure," Nel said as she pulled her phone from her jeans pocket. A quick text was shot to the woman in question who replied almost immediately after. She flashed the message at her friend with a smile. "She just got home Orihime. Should I tell her that we're coming over to visit?"

"Please do," Orihime answered, "Thanks Nel."

Nel did as asked, humming along to the music that played through the radio.

…

Minako glanced up over the top of her book that she was reading when she heard a knock at the door. She placed the marker in the spine of the book before setting it to the side and pushing herself up off the couch with much effort. She waddled to the door, her left hand coming to rest against her back. Now that she was actually showing, her centre of gravity was completely thrown off.

She opened the door when she reached it, grinning at her two friends. "Hey guys, good to see you! What brings you all the way out here?"

"Well, we and the other ladies met for lunch today," Nel said as she and Orihime walked into the large home when Minako stepped to the side to allow them in. Both women removed their shoes, slipping on the house shoes that Minako had available before they followed her to the kitchen where the raven hair poured them both a glass of water. "And we were talking about Christmas plans when Rukia suggested that all of us gather up our hubbies and go up to you and Byakuya's mountain cabin to spend the holiday together. So, we wanted to first, invite you and Byakuya to come, and second ask your permission to use the cabin."

"Oh, well, of course we'd be happy to go with you, we were actually going to head there anyway," Minako said grinning. "And of course, you guys can use the cabin. You know I don't mind, and my husband wouldn't either. And if he does give any of you a hard time, he has to deal with me and he doesn't want that."

Both Nel and Orihime laughed, smiles hidden behind their hands as they tried not to spit water out.

"Same ol' Minako, always keeping that husband of yours in check no matter what," Nel said, still laughing. "If he's only scared of one thing in this world, it's definitely you. You strike the fear of God into that man's heart. Always have since high school when you first started dating."

"Oh please, your husbands are the same way with the two of you," Minako said laughing as she turned towards the liquor cabinet. "Would either of you like a glass of wine? Someone has to drink for me while I'm pregnant. Byakuya refuses to let me have even one glass even though my OB/GYN said that it won't hurt the baby at all."

"Sure! I'd love a glass of wine," Nel chimed as she turned to glance at Orihime. "How about you, Orihime? Do you want some wine too?"

"Um… actually, no thank you," Orihime said, shying away from the offer.

Minako blinked, confused. Orihime was one of the biggest wine drinkers that she knew, and for her to turn down a glass was strange to say the least. Blueish-grey eyes squinted as she looked at the woman, there was a slight rounding to her face… almost as if she were… "Orihime? Are you pregnant?"

"What?!" Nel gasped, turning to look at the auburn-haired woman. So that was why she had refused a cocktail at the restaurant earlier? It made sense. While Orihime wasn't a huge drinker, she did always have at least one cocktail or a glass of wine whenever they went out with all their friends for lunch or dinner. "You're pregnant, Orihime? How come you didn't tell us?"

"How did you know, Minako," Orihime asked, surprised. She hadn't even told her husband yet! "I haven't even told Ichigo yet, or anyone for that matter. How did you figure it out?"

Minako simply pointed at her stomach, "Hello, you're talking to the pregnant lady here. Of course, I'd be able to figure it out. Your face is a little rounder than normal. And you're wearing a dress that is forgiving at the waist so not to constrict yourself. How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks," Orihime answered. The cat was out of the bag, so she may as well tell them now. "I planned on telling Ichigo on Christmas. It was going to be his gift."

"How long have you known," Nel asked, leaning against the counter.

"A week now, but you guys have to promise that you won't say anything to anyone, and that includes your husbands," Orihime pleaded. "I want to be the one to tell everyone."

"Of course, I'd never do that," Minako said grinning at her best friend. "Congratulations though, Orihime. I'm so happy for you and Ichigo!"

"Thank you, Minako, I appreciate you guys keeping this secret," Orihime said, her hand subconsciously moving to rest against her stomach. She was nervous, honestly, because she didn't know how Ichigo would react. He did always say that he wanted a family, but she wasn't sure how soon he would want one. They'd only been married for two and a half years. "I'm not sure how Ichigo is going to react, though. I know he wants to have children someday, but I don't think he planned to have them so soon. We've only been married two years and haven't really gotten to enjoy married life before this."

Minako huffed, pointing to her pregnant belly again. "Byakuya and I have been married for seven years and honestly, we wanted children right away. Hell, we tried the first night of our honeymoon. But it didn't happen, until now. Everything happens when it happens for a reason. And right now, you being pregnant with Ichigo's child is what the universe intended for you. So, smile, this is a blessing. You should be happy about the life you and your husband created. Besides, Miyako is going to need a friend. And I highly doubt that Ichigo would be the least bit angry that you're having his child."

Orihime giggled, nodding her head. Minako had a point. Everything happened when it happened for a reason. And she was positive her husband would be ecstatic when she broke the news to everyone. Minako putting it in prospective for her like that was all that she needed to get rid of any doubt that clouded her head.

…

A few days later, everyone arrived at the cabin, having agreed to spend this last Christmas together kid free. Everyone exchanged greetings with the Kuchiki's who played host as they filtered in. Gentle touches were placed on Minako's belly, the women squealing in excitement for the mother-to-be while the men gave her husband slaps on the back in congratulations.

After everyone had settled into their chosen rooms, the group of friends gathered in the living room of the large cabin that was festively decorated to celebrate the season. The only thing that was missing was the tree. Even the gifts the Kuchiki's had gotten everyone were already placed in the living room where the tree would later be set up. They'd add their own gifts that they had brought once the tree was up.

"This place hasn't changed a bit since we were last here," Rangiku chimed, making herself comfortable on the oversized sectional next to her husband. She happily took the cup of tea that Minako had offered. "I'm glad we decided to come up here. It's beautiful this time of year. And it's the perfect place to have a get away before your lives are taken over by being parents."

Minako laughed, taking the last cup of tea for herself before making herself comfortable next to Byakuya. "Just wait until you're getting ready to pop out a baby of your own, Rangiku."

"That won't be happening for a while if I have anything to say about it," the strawberry blond swore, glaring at her husband who raised his hands in defeat.

Everyone burst into laughter. They all knew how much Gin wanted children. But Rangiku was intent on living her life to the fullest before she even thought about having children. She'd always claimed that she wasn't a child person. Minako had begged to differ from the way that she interacted with her nieces and nephews whenever they were around.

"So, what's on the agenda for this weekend," Ichigo asked, one lithe leg crossing over the other as his left arm came to rest across Orihime's shoulders. "I noticed there isn't a tree set up yet."

"Well, we were thinking, tomorrow you boys could go out to the woods and get us a tree," Minako answered as she sat her cup of tea down on the coaster that had been placed on the coffee table. "Once you bring it back, us girls will go ahead and decorate it. Then we can set up all the gifts that everyone brought underneath. Saturday we'll be baking all the Christmas desserts, maybe have a flour fight like we had the last time we were here."

"That was fun, until we had to clean everything up," Rukia chimed in with a laugh.

"Tell me about it," Minako laughed before brushing a lock of short black hair out of her face. She continued after taking a sip of her tea. "On Christmas Eve, we'll go out into town and poke around for some last-minute gifts. I made sure to bring wrapping paper, tape and scissors in case anyone finds anything. And then at midnight we'll each open one gift, such as is tradition."

Orihime beamed when Minako glanced over at her. She was giving her a chance to tell her husband about the baby by doing that. They'd discussed it over the last week while they were setting up to come to the mountain cabin. She couldn't wait to have the news out in the open.

"And finally, on Christmas, we'll have a big dinner, courtesy of us ladies," Minako said grinning. "And then we'll open the rest of the presents that are left under the tree."

"Sounds like fun," Ichigo chimed in, though he frowned a moment later. "Why not open the rest of the gifts the morning of Christmas?"

"Now you know Minako doesn't let anyone open gifts in the morning unless there are children involved," Rangiku laughed. "She did this to us the last time. We were all waiting oh so impatiently for the evening to come so that we could open the rest of the gifts."

"I had completely forgotten about that," Grimmjow snickered. "Mina has always been a stickler for tradition. Maybe once she has that baby of hers, she'll change and be like a normal person and let everyone open their gifts Christmas morning."

Minako sputtered, turning to lightly smack the blue haired male. "I am a normal person, Grimmjow, don't be mean. It's not good for me or the baby."

"Right, you're about as normal as I am rich and I ain't rich," Grimmjow pointed out before the raven hair frowned. "Just stating the obvious, Mina. You know it's the truth."

Minako didn't say anything else, choosing to pointedly ignore her blue haired friend. He'd spent the entire night trying to get her to talk to him again. She promptly refused every time. Nelliel laughed wholeheartedly, much to her husband's dismay.

…

The next few days flew by and before they knew it, everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree that had been decorated with care, each holding their own bowl of the desserts that Minako had made fresh that afternoon. Everyone had come to find out that the Takahashi matriarch had a new fondness for baking that she hadn't had before. Not that they were complaining, they consumed the desserts with gusto, appreciating Minako's new found love of everything sweet.

"Well, it's time to open a gift," the pregnant woman said, gesturing to all the gifts that surrounded the tree. Once they had it set up, everyone had brought in the gifts they'd brought with them and placed them with the ones from the Kuchiki's. "I'll pass them out."

And she did, taking a gift from the tree for each person. She made sure to grab the one that she knew held the ultrasound photos from Orihime to Ichigo and handed it to him. She couldn't wait to see his reaction when he tore opened the paper and saw the photos.

When everyone had a gift, Minako clapped happily. "Alright, let's get started, who wants to go first?"

"Me, I'll go first," Rangiku chimed, before tearing into the paper of the gift she'd been handed.

Everyone laughed, watching as the strawberry blond pulled opened the Kay jewelry box to reveal a beautiful princess cut, rose gold tennis bracelet. She couldn't help the tears the welled in her eyes as she moved to hug Minako and Byakuya. "Thank you guys so much! It's beautiful, I love it!"

"It was Minako's idea," Byakuya pointed out. "I just wrote the check."

"Oh, shut up," Minako huffed, lightly slapping her husband's chest. "You gave your input too. I was struggling between two designs. Byakuya is actually the one that picked that out. I made sure that it was the right size and voilà! You now have a tennis bracelet."

"Well whoever the hell got it for me, thank you a million times over," Rangiku chimed, grinning at the couple. She was quick to latch the bracelet on her wrist as she turned to look at her husband. "Your turn Gin."

Gin nodded, opening the gift that had been passed to him. It'd come from the Kuchiki's as well. He knew it had to be expensive just from the box that it'd come in, whatever was inside. When he opened the box, he was met with the sight of a pair of diamond cufflinks. His signature grin crossed his face, "Thank ya, Mina and Byakuya. These couldn't have been cheap."

"Every great businessman needs a pair of diamond cufflinks," Minako chimed matter-of-factly. Everyone snickered at the pointed index finger she held up. "Byakuya has quite a few sets. Though he hates when I go to get them for him."

"I've learned over the years to just let her do what she pleases, there's no talking her out of getting something that she wants to get, even if it isn't for her," Byakuya sighed, rubbing his fingertips against his temple. "She's been this way since we met."

"We know," Grimmjow laughed before taking it upon himself to open his gift next.

They each took turns opening their gifts until finally, only Ichigo was left. Orihime urged him to open the gift, knowing full well what awaited him inside. He tore the paper away delicately, discarding the colourful wrapping to the side before he tore the tape away from the sides. Once the tape was removed, he opened the box to be met with a scroll of ultrasound photos.

With shaky hands, he lifted the photos, brown eyes making out the small peanut sized object that would soon be his son or daughter. With his mouth agape, he turned to look at his wife, unable to speak. His silence put her on edge, the fear that he would be upset about it coming back tenfold. She was calmed by Minako placing a hand on her shoulder, gesturing to the orange hair who was grinning widely, tears of pure joy streaming down his cheeks.

"Orihime… you're…."

All she did was nod, smiling brightly as her husband took her into his arms. Minako laughed as she took a picture with her cellphone at his reaction, planning to store it away to embarrass him with later. Everyone was equally shocked, tears of joy for the couple streaming down their cheeks. Byakuya nudged his wife, her attention turning to him.

"You knew," Byakuya asked, discretely wiping away the lone tear that had rolled down his cheek.

"For a week or so now," Minako answered, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I figured it out for myself when she refused a glass of wine. She didn't tell me until after I had pointed it out. Nel was there when it happened."

Byakuya chuckled, the Kuchiki couple watching as Ichigo finally pulled away, grinning brightly at his wife before he leaned down towards her stomach. He'd whispered something, something that they couldn't hear, and everyone couldn't help but be happy for the couple getting ready to start their family.

Byakuya allowed his own hand to move and rest against his wife's stomach. When he did, he could feel his daughter kick lightly at the palm of his hand. He supposed she too could feel the joy in the room.


End file.
